


Our every moment

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For Nami's birthday, Slice of Life, or Slice of pirate life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Zoro wasn't one for romantic gestures, but occasionally he can make an exception. ZoNami.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Our every moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Tumblr event for Nami’s birthday, the prompt was ‘A gift for Nami.’ I really wanted to post this on time yesterday, but I just couldn’t make it happen.
> 
> Happy belated birthday to the best girl! 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

“What kind of boyfriend gives their much better half _money_ for their birthday?” Sanji sneers at Zoro.

Zoro could feel his hackles rising at the cooks infuriating expression but when the woman next to him squealed and threw her arms around his neck, his attention was stolen away.

“Money! Thanks Zoro,” Nami rushed out, retracting her arms just as quickly as she threw them around him to start counting the notes in her hands gleefully.

Curling his arm around the back of Nami’s chair, Zoro sent Sanji a smug look, silently challenging him to say anything. The sneer had fallen from Sanji’s face at her reaction to Zoro’s gift, leaving him speechless and grinding his cigarette in irritation. Nami’s reaction hadn’t been half as enthusiastic towards Sanji’s gift.

The Straw-hats were currently gathered in the kitchen, having just eaten in celebration for Nami’s birthday and as soon as someone had suggested giving gifts, she’d eagerly encouraged the idea. Everyone had moved their chairs or sat on the floor around Nami. There was no rhyme or reason as to why Zoro had given his gift last, the others were just too excited. Nami had shown equal enthusiasm to all the gifts, whether it was clothing, jewellery, something hand made or equipment for navigating.

Considering the gifts given, if it were anyone else other than Nami, giving money almost seemed lazy, but it _was_ Nami and Zoro knew her well.

“You know, this doesn’t even make a dent in your debt,” Nami’s voice smoothly interrupting the glaring match going on between Zoro and Sanji, that was no doubt about to escalate. It was almost like she had a sixth sense for it these days.

“Doubt anything will, unless you trade me in to the marines,” Zoro grumbled at the reminder of how high his debt was and Sanji moved away to talk to Robin and Franky.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, not even your bounty could cover it. Maybe in a few years if you work hard enough,” She suggested and smirked at him.

“Witch,” he replied, except there was no bite to it, if anything it was laced with fondness. He took a swig of his drink and then nudged it towards Nami. She gladly accepted and took a sip, but a look of disgust crossed her face soon after.

“Christ, how do you drink this stuff?” She said, giving him his drink back before she leaned over to grab her wine and wash down the taste.

“What happened to tough Nami that could drink anyone under the table with any alcohol? Going soft in your old age?”

“Unlike you, I have taste and you’re older than me!” She exclaimed.

“Touch a nerve, huh?” He leaned towards her, smirking down at her when she huffed at him, crossing her arms. He laughed lightly and lifted his hand from behind her chair to squeeze her shoulder.

The little bubble they were in popped when the lights went out and a glowing cake was brought towards Nami. With candlelight illuminating her and the light blush on her delighted face at the attention she was receiving, she looked so pretty.

Urgh, he was starting to sound like the love cook.

Despite already giving her a gift, he had something else in mind, something she wouldn’t be expecting from him. When she’d blown out her candles and cake was being distributed, he put his plan into action.

“I saw a pretty high mountain on the island today, fancy a hike tomorrow?” He said loud enough to grab her attention but didn’t look at her.

“Oh?” She questioned. He had her attention now.

He continued to avoid her gaze and worked to keep his voice casual. “You still need to map the island and I could use a workout.” He shrugged.

She seemed to accept that. “Yeah, can’t afford you getting podgy with all the cake.” She poked at his stomach teasingly, despite knowing it was the furthest thing from the truth.

“I haven’t eaten nearly as much as you have, maybe you should aim that concern at yourself.” He looked at her now, playing a dangerous game, despite knowing it would probably end with him in pain.

“We both know _I_ have nothing to worry about.” She flicked her long hair afterwards, as if that proved her point and winked at him. She was in far too a good mood to be baited, it seemed.

“Want to prove it to me?” He leaned over her; voice low. 

She gave him a Cheshire cat grin and her eyes flitted over to the rest of the crew. Things were winding down. “It’s probably acceptable to leave by now.”

And that was all he needed to hear. He stood to pull her up and over his shoulder, as she giggled the whole time.

“Wait, wait, Zoro! My money!” She interrupted his stride across the kitchen and pointed towards the money she’d left beside her abandoned chair.

“Seriously, even now?” He exclaimed, but really, he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Yes!” She replied, petulantly.

He huffed and walked the short distance back, snatching it up and offering it to her over his shoulder. She rubbed it against her face, almost purring, and, in that moment, he was left wondering if he was jealous over some paper.

The rest of the crew were unphased at the display in front of them and bid the pair goodnight.

.

.

.

Despite the previous night’s activities, they were up fairly early the next morning and Zoro suggested to Nami for her get a lunch box for them both from Sanji whilst he packed his bag. She’d be able to get them much easier than he would.

They met back on the lawn deck, Nami holding a bag with their lunches in and in deep conversation with Chopper, who she’d bumped into in the kitchen.

When they got closer, he could hear her agreeing and taking a list from the small reindeer. Probably a list of ingredients for them to bring back if they came across them. She bid Chopper goodbye and he sprung across the deck to latch onto Usopp.

Zoro took the lunch boxes from her and knelt down to put them in his bag. When he stood back up, Nami was looking at him and the single bag questioningly.

“You’re willingly being a pack mule? Normally you bitch like there’s no tomorrow.”

He chose not to answer, biting his tongue, even if he desperately wanted to. It wouldn’t be an enjoyable hike if they started it with an argument. Instead, he jumped from the ship onto land and called behind him, “Come on, keep up, can’t afford you getting lost.”

And that did it. Any suspicion she had about his behaviour dropped instantly. “Like I’m the one that’s going to get lost here!” She fumed and marched after him.

Even before they were together, they would go on hiking trips. The first time it’d happened it had been a coincidence, they hadn’t left the ship together, but they still bumped into each other on the climb up. After that, Nami would normally tell him of her plans to go and he’d always meet her in the morning, ready to go. It wasn’t unusual for Chopper to join them occasionally. Since then, it had become an activity they both did together. After they became a couple, it was a nice way to spend time together that wasn’t at risk of being interrupted by their friends.

“So, you have all my equipment in your bag?” Nami queried.

Ah, so she wasn’t quite done with this topic yet.

He wasn’t sure if she was suspicious of his behaviour, normally he would carry the majority and she’d have a small bag with her or checking that he packed everything. It’d happened before and her mood afterwards was awful.

“Yeah,” he grunted at her, focusing on keeping his balance as he navigated a narrow pathway and keeping an eye on her.

She was silent for a moment, something that probably wouldn’t bode well for him. “That’s very sweet of you.”

He couldn’t see her face, but it didn’t stop heat crawling up her neck. “Do you want to carry your stuff?”

“No! But still.” She took a tentative step to check the path underneath her was stable.

“Felt like a challenge today, a heavy bag and babysitting you,” he taunted, knowing the reaction it would get.

Hook, line and sinker.

“You do not babysit me!” She said abruptly, “I used to do this all the time without you.”

He laughed but didn’t say anything as they reached a section that would require a bit of climbing. Nothing too steep or high but he’d have to watch his grip.

When he reached the top, Nami was just below him and he stretched out his hand for her to take.

“No thanks, I don’t need help,” she said snottily and eyed where she was going to put her hand next.

He rolled his eye at her stubborn behaviour but kept his hand outstretched. “You know I was joking.”

She relented and took his hand. He easily pulled her up and when he did, he didn’t let go of her hand. When she squeezed his hand in return, he knew he was forgiven.

The rest of the walk was spent in relative silence. Occasionally, Nami would point out a view that was worth stopping to admire before moving on or one of them would consult the notes Chopper had given them when they thought they’d found something.

Before either of them knew it, they had reached the top and they stood side by side to bask in the moment. There was always a sense of achievement when they’d made a climb.

The moment was over as Nami asked for her equipment out of his bag and was back to business as she started to look with a more critical eye at the surrounding island. Zoro took his rucksack off and sat down to get out some of the things he’d packed.

Things that Nami wasn’t currently asking for.

“Before that, fancy a drink?” His smile far too big as he shook a wine bottle at Nami’s stupefied face.

“You… want to drink up here, when we still have to climb down a mountain?”

“Oh, worried you’ll get drunk?”

“As if!” And she snatched to bottle from him but stopped to eye the label. “This is my favourite wine.”

He shrugged, looking off into the distance. “I know.”

She hesitated a moment, almost like she was connecting the dots. “Did you plan this?”

“Might have,” he replied tersely, knowing what was coming and not being able to stop it.

She laughed lightly kneeling down beside him to wrap her arms around his neck and he followed suit, his arms moving around her waist. He hoped that was all she was going to say about this. But when she started to pull away, he knew it wasn’t.

“What happened to that whole speech before we started dating about you not being someone that did big romantic gestures?”

“I brought some alcohol on a trip, what’s romantic about that?” He said indifferently, trying to win a losing battle.

“You brought my favourite wine, which is not cheap by the way, on a trip with just the two of us to a place with a breath-taking view, the day after my birthday. Some would even say this is peak romance.” Her lips curling up at the end, knowing he couldn’t detest this point. “And Sanji-kun made us food, some would say this is almost a picnic.”

Well, what could he say to that? “Have to keep you on your toes, but don’t get used to it,” he said gruffly, but the soft expression on his face contradicted his words as he looked at Nami.

“Who knew my swordsman was a sap?”

He would detest that, but when she cupped his jaw to bring him in closer, he decided to keep his mouth shut. It was a soft kiss, their lips brushing against the other and soon Zoro was moving Nami onto his lap to draw her closer. The new angle had him brushing his tongue against her lips, which she eagerly parted for him.

When they pulled apart to breath, Zoro murmured against her lips, “Happy birthday, Nami.”

Based on the expression crawling onto her face, he knew whatever she was about to say was going teasing, so he cut her off and pulled her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon that they like to hike together, and I used this event to finally write it. Also, I think it’s the first movie (correct me if I’m wrong) that the crew climb up a cliff and Zoro helps Nami up- this is heavily based on that. I love that scene, even if it is a small one. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors, I’m just one person and I wrote this very quickly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
